The Hottest Day
'''The Hottest Day '''is the fourth episode of the first season. Plot One day, the sun is so hot, it makes Weed very sleepy and Bill and Ben very lazy. Ben yawns and stretches feeling very hot, and Bill tells him to be quiet as Weed is still asleep. Meanwhile, Whoops comes out of his compost heap and sees a lot of rubbish, he is not pleased about that and says that it's a good job he turns rubbish into food for the plants. Bill and Ben find a cool place to rest next to their flowerpots, but just as they are dozing off, Whoops appears and wakes them up. He tells the flowerpot men that I can't lie about because they're messing up the garden and starts saying that they are always in the way making a mess and that they should be useful like him. Bill and Ben decide they will never have a nice cool rest while Whoops is there so they go and see if Weed is awake, and she is, feeling all droopy. Bill and Ben want to help her so they say they'd find a way to protect Weed from the sun. Meanwhile in the vegetable garden, Scamper is wondering how to use her shell and she decides to use it as a sunhat. Bill and Ben arrive and ask her about the sunhat, she tells them to get Weed a sunhat. Ben tries to take Scamper's sunhat until she tells him to find Weed her own sunhat. Boo has found a shady place to doze, but the shade moves. Boo is not pleased about that and wonders who has taken his shade, then a bit of paper on his prickles and wonders who stuck it in him. Whoops who is passing by tells him to do something useful with the paper. Bill is telling Weed that he and Ben will find her sunhat and she thinks that's a good idea. Ben has a flowerpot and decides to use that as a sunhat, but when he puts it on Weed, she gets squashed to the ground as it's too heavy. Bill takes the flowerpot off Weed and throws it away, she thanks him and tells the flowerpot men that she would like a sunhat that won't squash her to the ground, so Bill and Ben run off to find one. Along the way, Boo asks them to take the paper off him and when they do, Bill notices it makes a shadow and decide to use it a sunhat so he and Ben take it to Weed. When the flowerpot men put the paper on Weed, she thinks it might fall off, Ben says that it won't - but it does. Weed suggests they could use the paper to make her a sunhat, but Bill and Ben are finding it hard because they never folded paper into shapes before, however in the end, they have made a perfect paper sunhat. Bill and Ben put it on Weed, but then it falls off. Ben is disappointed and puts it on Weed's roots and Weed says that the hat would keep her roots cool and she would like a parasol, so Bill and Ben run off to find one and then the hat falls off Weed's roots. Pry is landing with a fork she had found and tells Whoops that she is taking it to her best to add to her collection of shiny things. Whoops says that collecting things is not much use and that if we don't do useful things with things, the world will be full of things that are no use. Bill and Ben have been dashing around asking their friends what a parasol is, luckily Ketchup what a parasol is and when he tells them, he suggests they could a piece of plastic. Ketchup says that he likes the sun because it makes him fat and red, but Bill and Ben have already gone taking the plastic with them. Bill and Ben are holding the plastic over Weed with their arms aching. Weed asks them if they could stay until the sun goes down and when she sees them looking tired, she tells them to have a rest, but when they let go of the plastic, the sun is shining on Weed and she is feeling all droopy again. Pry arrives with her fork and she tells them that she is fed up of Whoops telling her to do something useful with her forks. Weed suggests something Pry ''could ''do something with her forks - she could stick one end into her parasol and the other end into the fence, then Bill and Ben won't have to hold it up all day. Bill and Ben stick the fork into the fence, but when they put the parasol on it, it falls on Weed, so Pry flies off to find another fork. Soon there are two forks stuck into the fence, holding Weed's parasol straight and perfectly. Whoops arrives and says it's clever of Bill and Ben to use bits of rubbish to make a parasol. Suddenly, it starts to rain, but Weed suggests to let everyone shelter with her and Bill says now the parasol has turned into an umbrella, which makes Whoops very pleased and he is glad that everyone has all learnt such a lot from him. Sheltering underneath their homemade umbrella, Bill, Ben, Weed, Whoops, Boo and Pry watch happily as the raindrops come pattering down. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Whoops * Boo * Pry * Ketchup Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * The Greenhouse Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Boo and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed and Pry Trivia * This is the first episode where Jimmy Hibbert voices more than one character. * This is the first episode written by Chris Allen. Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen Category:Episodes without slowcoach